Spyro's Universal Adventures
by theuone
Summary: "This is what is expected of the next generation." Madoka-beyblade shogun steel series. that quote says it all. Spyro and Cynder have saved the world from Malefor, and helped the skylanders keep the peace, now it is time for them to return home. Join the hero's as they go on all new adventures, meet new friends, uncover deep secrets, and face rising enemies.
1. episode 1

Before I start off my masterpiece of my story fleet, I have a few things I wish to say.

While this is story may be characterized as a regular, I will from time to time have things from stuff other than Spyro.

something I try to do when making these is imagine what they would be like on tv in 15/30/1 hour intervals.

My writing style will be different from here on out.

Here is a shout out to the two other great "series makers" I've seen on this site: Matthais Unidostres and jamieque

If you wont be able to wait for the updates, you can always go to Darkspyro (website)

And last of all, a general disclaimer- the only thing I own are my OC's and the plot, however I may have gotten ideas from people and I know I don't own those ideas.

also, for some reason I don't know, this was deleted, so im going to restart this.

Now lets begin :

episode 1-when the past catches up

"Do you really think he lives here now?" asked a pink dragon.  
"Yes, that's what the elders said, and the map showed that Warfang was this way." replied a male red dragon with golden wings. "Anyway, do you really think Spyro still loves you?"  
"Of course he does, why wouldn't he?" she retorted. "And how would we know that Warfang is this way, we lost the map in that blizzard remember?"  
"Oh well, come on, we'll get there eventually." the red dragon sighed.

meanwhile, it was two years since Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx had stopped Malefor (give or take for Sparx) and then helped the skylanders defeat Kaos. Now they were on their way back to Warfang and were hoping for quite a celebration. Just then Spyro heard his name called off in the distance.  
"Did you here that?" he asked.  
Cynder replied "Yeah, who do you think that was?"  
Just then they heard the voice again. "Spyro-poo, over here."  
"Spyro-poo?" what in the world is that supposed to mean?" Cynder remarked.  
Just then Sparx spoke up. "I knew this would happen eventually, I would remember that voice anywhere."  
And so the trio saw the source of the voice, a pink dragon with a purple belly, wings, crest, and a heart shaped pendent on her neck, and a red dragon with golden wings, crest, horns and belly. And so the red dragon spoke up.  
"Spyro, old pal, its been a long while, kick any gnork butt lately?"  
"Um sorry, have we met before?" asked a dumbfounded Spyro.  
"What do you mean? Its me Flame and Ember. Do you really not remember us? Sparx tell me this isn't a joke." pleaded Flame.  
Cynder glared at Sparx "Do you know about these two, because I think we are missing something here."  
"Ok, ok, put your claws away missy, Flame and Ember are two of Spyro's old friends."  
"Is that so," asked Spyro "Then why don't I remember them?"  
"Well, it was sometime after you beat an evil dragon called the Sorcerer, the two of us were playing on a rock cliff and all of a sudden, you fell and hit your head on some rocks. When you woke up, you didn't recall anything, and I decided that in order to escape the life of heroism, we would travel to where we grew up, aka the swamp. Also, I convinced mom and dad that we would keep it a secret and that was the beginning of the time we met Ignitus and you became a hero all over again."  
"Ok" Spyro replied, "So Ember, what was with all that "spyro-poo" stuff?"  
She replied "don't we still love each other?"  
"Come again?" Cynder growled and lept at Ember.  
Spyro quickly broke up the following fight and said to Ember and Flame "This is Cynder, and well we are mates."  
Ember promptly fainted and Flame said "Well im glad for you two, and between the four of us, Ember's a bit crazy when it comes to her feelings for you, so i'd be careful with her."  
Cynder then said "Well, lets wake her up and get to Warfang already, I bet the guardians would love to hear this."


	2. episode 2

episode 2- Cynder and the spooky swamp

It was a few days since Flame and Ember came to Warfang and were fitting in nicely. Now Sparx was telling Spyro about his old adventures and Cynder listened while commenting here and there.  
"Spyro, i'd like to visit some of these places that you used to go?" She said after Sparx finished telling about his time during the year of the dragon festival.  
Spyro thought about that and remembered one of he places Sparx talked about.  
"Alright but I want to bring Volteer along, I have a feeling he's going to find it interesting." Spyro surpressed a snicker as he went to Volteer.  
"Why hello, Spyro, what brings you to my personal quarters in this hour of unimportant activity?"  
Spyro continued to keep himself from laughing, "Well, I would like to invite you to come with me and Cynder to Spooky Swamp, its one of the places I used to go to, according to Sparx."  
Word had gotton around quickly about Spyro's forgotton past. "Why I would be delighted to travel with you and miss Cynder to your former stomping grounds in the attempt to have a particulary joyous time." Volteer replied in his usual manner of talking.  
And so once the trio was ready, Spyro used a teleporting spell to send them to the portal of which would send them to Spooky Swamp and they entered it. Once they arrived, Spyro thought of how he would communicate, remembering something Sparx told him about Spooky Swamp and of how it was cursed. Cynder didn't know though, because of an insult Sparx said that left her steeming mad at the time of the story. Volteer was the first to try and say something but found that he couldn't find any words coming out of his snout. Spyro giggled as Volteer tried to say something but to no avail, but then Cynder spoke but to her own surprise found herself speaking in haiku.  
"Spyro, what is this,  
why am I speaking haiku,  
what is going on here?"  
Spyro broke up laughing uncontrollably and used his tail to write words in the mud, which said "this place is cursed so that anyone who enters, is forced to speak haiku, and unfortunately for Volteer, he cant use many small words so he couldn't speak." Afterwards, Spyro used a teleporting spell to send them back to Warfang and Volteer instantly unleashed a torrent of his signature voice.  
"How could you imagine such a devious plan for your own amusement, that place is particulary dreadful, with an undeniable horrific stench and unwelcomable hospitabilatly and I most certainly dispise the thought of not being able to talk. I demand you never ever again take me there."  
Spyro finished laughing and said "ok, I understand, it was cruel and I promise I wont ever take you there again." He finished his apology and Cynder said "Well that was sort of funny, but I too don't ever want to go there again. Also, I didn't even know I could speak haiku."  
Spyro replied "Don't worry, I will only send you there if you make me angry. Anyway, want to send Ember and Sparx there?"  
She quickly replied "Ok, lets do it, and is there a spell to allow us to watch?" They both unleashed evil laughs as they used a spell to send the other two there.

(author's note- the next episode will have a surprise that should blow your mind, that's why im going to wait a bit before posting it)


	3. episode 3

episode 3- the secret that should never have been

Spyro woke up in the chronicler's library, this was just what he wanted. The Chronicler turned around from a book that he was reading and gasped.  
"Spyro what brings you here, I didn't think you knew how to bring your self here?"  
Spyro chuckled, "Well I wanted to take a look at your library and figure out a few things."

(flashback)  
Spyro and Cynder were in a bedroom that they decided to share. Cynder was speaking, "Spyro, do you really think this will work? I don't believe the Chronicler would allow you to just use his library, there must be another way for you find out the answers you want."  
Spyro replied "Don't worry Cynder, he knows that i'm not any threat to him. I'm sure he would allow me to, the only problem is getting there through my dreams."  
"Well good luck Spyro, and one more thing, if you do succeed how do you plan to bring it here?" Cynder asked.  
Spyro replied, "By magic of course, good night."  
(flashback ends)

The Chronicler replied to Spyro "Well, ok but keep it neat, i'll be back later to check up on you."  
"All right Chronicler, this shouldn't take too long." Spyro said.  
The Chronicler chuckled, "Please call me Chronos, it used to be my name before I toke on this job."  
"Ok Chronos, i'll see you later then." And so Chronos left the room, leaving Spyro to the vast amount of books. "hmm, now where are you?" Spyro said as he passed some books on one of the walls. Just then he noticed a book among some spell books. Its title was _Spellbook of Necromancy_, "well that's not a book we would want falling in the wrong claws." He created a magical barrier around the book to protect it from all those with evil intent, and continued his search. After hours of searching and reading the occasional interesting book, Spyro found his target. It was the books concering his and Cynder's life's. He used some telekinesis, to pick up the two books and set them down next to him. "Hmm this would be a problem." Spyro noted from looking at the empty space, and decided to create magical doubles of the books. Just then, he started to feel sleepy and put his paws on the books just before he went to sleep. Meanwhile Chronos walked back in the room and inspected the books, He noticed the barrier over the necromancy book and thought _Nice touch Spyro, never thought about doing that_. He then walked over to the wall that had the lives of all of dragonkind in it, and noticed a magical aura coming from Spyro and Cynder's books, _Oh no, you don't know what you two are getting yourselves into_. He started pacing around the room, thinking about what would become of all this.  
Spyro woke back up with Cynder staring at him with a curious expression on her snout.  
"So did you get them?" She asked.  
Spyro replied "Yeah, they're right here." Spyro lifted his wings for them to find the two books laying there.  
"Alright, then lets go find any one we are related to." Cynder said hurredly. They opened Spyro's book first and moved to the chapter for Spyro's relatives. The first page of the chapter showed Sparx since he was an adopted brother and it gave a short biography of him. The next page showed the two dragons something they wouldn't have even imagined in their wildest dreams; the next page showed Cynder as a sister to Spyro.  
"No, no, no, no, this cant be true." She started sobbing and repeating "no", "Its got to be a mistake, Cynder turned to her book, and found that the same thing was in her book, that Spyro was here brother.  
"Do you know what this means?" Cynder asked a petrified Spyro.  
"Yes, it means that our love, its been tainted because, well, we cant actually love each other, its just completely wrong to be mates with a sibling." Spyro replied after a few long seconds.  
Cynder asked "What are we going to do?"  
"I don't know, but no one else can know about this, they just cant. As for our secret, I think I have an idea. I am going to change the past."  
Cynder gasped, "But you cant do that, you don't know what will become of our reality?"  
Spyro replied "Yeah but it cant be any worse than this, being both siblings and mates, besides I've been full of good ideas today, this will work out, I promise."  
"Ok Spyro, I believe you, but im coming too." She said.  
Just then, Spyro unleashed a spell to send them to the day before the raid on the temple. They arrived next to Cynder's egg, but noticed something funny about it.  
Cynder gasped, "Why is it gray?"  
Spyro replied "I don't know, maybe you used to be a wind dragoness before Malefor took control of you."  
Cynder then said, "Now what, since we are here?"  
Spyro sighed and said "Well im going to try and change our genes so that we would not be considered relatives."  
He used telekinesis to grab his egg and move next to hers. Just then two symbols appeared on Spyro's forepaws which Cynder reconized as the ones the skylanders used for magic. Spyro placed his paws on the eggs and the eggs reacted by glowing purple as well. In a few minutes, Spyro spoke up and said, "Well its complete, lets get out of here before we are spotted." He moved his egg back where it was and sent the two of the back home.  
Once they returned, they checked their books and neither showed each other as a sibling, Spyro had succeded.


	4. episode 4

episode 4- Spark of Sparx

"Now stop!" one ape ordered, the beasts were practicing their limited amounts of magic in hopes to destroy their enemies, the dragons. They had found them selves with some magic a short time after Malefore was defeated.  
"Now that's it, and a little bit of that, and now we can bring him back." At that time, the lead ape, Guavor, was preparing to summon back his brother, the ape king Gual. The apes finished the spell and standing before them was Gual himself.  
"Welcome back brother," Guavor stated and bowed respectively to his older brother, "I hope that your return can bring us the oppprtunity to vanguish the dragons."  
"Of course, Guavor, during my time of being dead, I have come up with a plan that once executed, will allow us to bring Spyro and Cynder down, and no one would be able to save them."

meanwhile, in the valley of Avalar,  
"Hey, you two love dragons, why don't you look at this." Sparx was talking to Spyro and Cynder, whom were fussing over each other (which was a coping mechanism they came up with to hide their secret), Sparx pointed at a crystal-looking pool. Then the two dragons walked over and looked in it, but as they did that, a net shot out of the pool and trapped the heros, and Cynder then tried to use her powers to escape but found she could not. Out of no where, a large group of apes appeared around the trapped dragons with Gual in the center of a ring formation his troops made. At this time, Sparx, and his cowerdice hid behind some rocks, watching his friends get toted off by the apes.  
"What ever am I going to do?" Sparx said to himself. Then he started to feel dizzy and hovered down onto the ground, falling asleep.

Spyro and Cynder woke up in a cage together, bound by chains attached to every limb of their bodies, they also tried to use any of the abilities but found that they would not work, which was the work of some collers on their necks.  
"Well, well, well, I finally have you two in the palm of my hand." The two dragons turned around to the cell entrance and found Gual standing on the other side of the bars, the free side that is.  
"What do you want, and even more so how have you returned here?" Spyro barked out his questions with undeniable anger.  
Gual laughed an evil and twisted laugh "Well my loyal servents and clever brother have found a spell that brought me back, im sure it needed a few sacrifices, and now I have finally brought my vengeance into motion. As for you two, I need you out of the way so we can demolish your little city and become the dominant race in the world." With his evil villain speech finished, he walked away, leaving the heros with some guards.  
"Gual has a brother?" It was the only thing Spyro could think of saying. Cynder shrugged her wings as best as she could with the chains to show she didn't know.

Sparx woke up with a groan and rose into the air. _What is this place_? Sparx looked around to find he was not in the valley, he was in a giant room (considering how small Sparx was) filled with books. Sparx then recalled what happened, Spyro and Cynder got kidnapped by Gual and his apes.  
"Ah, so you've woken up Sparx, I've been waiting for you." said an unknown voice.  
Sparx turned around to find the Chronicler and said "Wow, Spyro has told me a lot about you, but I didn't think we would meet."  
The Chronicler chuckled and said "Yeah, i've been waiting to meet you, but its not such a great time. Im sure you remember what happened to your friends."  
Sparx asked "What's going to happen to them?"  
The Chronicler replied "that is uncertain, but the plans of the apes suggest bringing back the power of malefore for them selves. As for saving your friends, well they will need your help."  
Sparx burst out "What! how can you expect me to save them?"  
The chronicler sighed "well there is a way, but once its done, you wont be turn back. If you want to save your friends, you will have to promise me that you will be willing to do anything to save them."  
Sparx thought about that for a moment, he didn't really like Cynder but he had to be able to save Spyro and since the two of them basicly came as a pair. "Alright, what do I have to do?"  
"Well there is a way for you to fight back, but not as a dragonfly. I will use my magic to transform you into a dragon, then you will have to convince Flame and Ember to help you. Are you ready?"  
Sparx took a deep breath and said "alright, lets do it."  
And so the Chronicler unleashed a Spell to change Sparx's body. He felt his wings change and become stronger, his tail section become a thick dragon tail, he grew legs, and scales covered his new body.  
"Now is the time to wake up and save the world Sparx, may the ancestors be with you."

Sparx woke up in the meadow and gave himself a look. His scales were golden and his wings were plain yellow, other that that, he looked like Spyro. Sparx took flight and headed for the temple in Warfang that the guardians were at. As he arrived, he got looks from many of the local dragons, who never saw a golden dragon before. Sparx walked into the temple on unsteady legs (since he never had legs before) and to the guardians.  
"Well, you are a unique dragon, what's your name?" Ignitus asked.  
"Its me, Sparx, the Chronicler turned me into a dragon because we have a problem." Sparx went on to tell them of how Spyro and Cynder got captured by the apes, and how he was tasked with saving them.  
"Well that's an interesting story, but how can we trust you?" Cyril demanded.  
"Well how about that you, Ignitus, met us in the swamps where we used to live, or how about you risked your life to get Spyro and Cynder across the belt of fire. Sparx said.  
"How did you know that?" Ignitus gasped, "only a few people know about that time."  
"Because, im Sparx, and Spyro told me a short time after they returned. Do you believe me now?" Sparx said.  
"If you are telling the truth, then that means we need to send help immieditly." Terrador said in his usual manner, "However, I don't think you are capable of fighting and you most certainly cant go in alone."  
"What about Ember and Flame, can they help?" Sparx asked.  
"Well sure they can, that is if they agree to." Ignitus said, "Volteer, why don't you go find them?"  
"I'll get right on it, Ignitus." Volteer flew out of the temple to search for the two fire dragons.  
"Alright then, Sparx we need to see what kinds of abilities you now have, follow me to the training room.  
The two walked into the room but Sparx stumbled.  
"You need help Sparx?" Ignitus asked.  
"I'll be fine, im just not used to having legs, that's all."  
"Okay, then lets begin by seeing if you can breath fire, just feel the heat in your chest and releash it." Ignitus prompted  
"You know I was there when you tought Spyro, so I know what to do." Sparx then unleashed a spurt of golden flames into the air.  
"Wow, golden fire, you are diffinatly unique, lets see you burn the dummies." Ignitus said.  
Sparx did just that and so he trained for a few hours, learning different techniques and mastering his new body.  
After a while, Volteer arrived with Flame and Ember, and told him that they wanted to help.  
Later, the trio prepared to rescue Spyro and Cynder before they left, Ignitus said a few words "Please be careful, and come back alive. May the ancestors be with you three as you rescue them, good luck."

Sparx, Flame, and Ember were flying at full speed to the ape's stronghold. Just then they spotted a couple of apes on patrol.  
"Allow us to take care of this." Flame said.  
Just then he and Ember dived down from the sky and set the guards on fire before they could sound any alarms.  
"Wow, I never thought that you two were experienced fighters." Sparx said.  
"Well, when you have to guard your home from evil creeps, you pick up a thing or two about fighting." Flame said proudly.  
"So how are we going to get in?" Ember asked the two boys. "Its not like we can walk in the front door."  
"That's easy, we'll blast down a wall." Sparx gestured to a wall to their left with a paw.

meanwhile,

Spyro and Cynder were talking about what the apes were going to do with them.  
"What do you think Gual plans to do to take revenge on us?" Cynder asked.  
"Well knowing how this went down before, its got to do with Malefore. I just hope Sparx is okay."  
Just then, the wall to their right blasted open with a huge explosion of fire, destroying the bars and knocking out the guards.  
"Did someone say my name?" Sparx walked in with Ember and Flame in tow.  
"Sparx! Its so glad to see you but how did you become a dragon?" Spyro said.  
"I never thought I would be glad to see you, but I am." Cynder said too.  
"Well, i'll get to that later but first we need to get you free. Sparx said as he and the others unlocked the shackles with their claws.  
"Come on, we need to stop Gual before he does something we all regret. Spyro said as he ran out of the remains of the cell with the others behind him.  
The five dragons ran into a chamber where Gual and his troops were casting a spell. They were even more surprised as they saw a ghost-like form which looked like Malefore.  
"Gual, stop right now!" Spyro shouted, realizing that he was about to bring back his nemesis.  
"Shoot! How dare you interrupt the spell, you stupied dragon, now I cant take his power." Gual cursed, and at that time, the ghost figure of Malefore took shape and became the real thing.  
"Byahahahaha!" Malefore laughed, "Thank you Spyro, I knew you would end up helping me after all."  
Spyro was tooken back by the statement, but before he could say anything to the evil dragon, Malefore flew away, leaving an angry Gual with the dragons.  
"Arrg! You fools, now you will all pay!" Gual yelled and ordered his troops to attack.  
Flame and Ember blasted a ring of fire around the ape king and the trio of Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx, which kept the other apes from getting to surround the dragons.  
"Now we can settle this once and for all." Spyro said, and unleashed a torrent of icicles at the ape king but he used his swords to block it. Cynder attempted to use her fear powers but to no avail.  
"He knows all of our moves, how can we stop him?" Cynder asked.  
"Allow me." Sparx bravely said and stepped in between Gual and his friends.  
"Hhah, what do you think you can do that I cant stop?" Gual laughed.  
Sparx blew out a massive blast of golden fire which caught the ape king off guards and sent him into the flames.  
"So you can hurt me, so what." Gual grumbled and charged at Sparx, cutting a wing in the process. Sparx winced as the swords cut him but breathed out more flames, which did the trick and forced Gual back.  
"You're good, i'll give you that." the ape gasped.  
"I'm a quick learner." Sparx replied and unleashed another assault of flames and then charged full on as Gual prepared to dodge. The combo did the trick and knocked Gual out. As the fire died down they noticed all of the other apes unconsionous, thanks to Flame and Ember.  
"Come on, lets get out of here, before someone wakes up." Spyro said.


	5. episode 5

episode 5- the ferals gem

Malefor was in a forest, walking to a cave. As he entered to cave he used some of his dark magic to create a bright green crystal near the cave entrance but out of sight unless someone entered the cave.  
"Lets see Spyro save the world if he cant even control himself, myhahaha!"  
At that time there was some rustleling in the near bushes, and Malefor flew off, with his sceame set in motion. At that time a dragon came out of the bushes and looked at the gem. It gave him a weird feeling in his head but dispite that he took a chunk of the gem and went back home.

A couple hours later, Spyro, Sparx and Cynder were called to a meeting with the guardians.  
"We have a special mission for you three. We have been given an urgent message from a village of venom dragons, they have requested our help, but he have not gotten any more messages after our reply. We would like for you to check it out."  
"There's no need," Flame and Ember walked in, "we were walking around when a venom dragon ran up to us and said something about a "Ferals gem" messing with his friends."  
Ignitus lowered his head, "then it is worse than I thought, I need you five to go and destroy it. But not right now, you will all need training, you wont be able to get near it without help."  
"Hold up, we don't even know what this "ferals gem" is. Spyro said.  
"(sigh) that's a good question, young dragons. Legends tell of a mysterious gem created by dark magic, its power erases all of the intelligence in any creature that looks at it, and leaves a violent primal beast with no rational thinking left. In fact, if a creature is exposed to it for over 24 hours, its effects will be permanent. That's why we need to hurry, the village could turn into a problem unless the gem can be destroyed." Ignitus finished his explanation.  
"Okay, so what kind of training are we talking about here?" Sparx asked.  
Terrador answered that, "Well, if you look at the crystal, you're gone, so we need to train you on how to fight without using your eyes. Part of the stories with the gem, talk about a vibration coming from it, so you can use the vibrations to find it."  
So then the five heros were brought to the training area and asked to close their eyes. Spyro was practicing with Terrador, and prepared to fight him but all of a sudden, he got whacked in the face with some claws.  
"Listen, you cant survive if you don't use all of you senses, focus your ears on every sound made, breath in every smell, if you cant then this mission isn't for you." Terrador instructed.  
Spyro calmed his mind and listened to Terrador's intructions, he smelled the scent of soil and heard the sound of Terrador's claws come at him. Spyro dodged just in time and blasted a fire ball where he thought Terrador was. A "omp" sound clarified that he hit the earth guardian.  
"Well done, Spyro lets see you try to find me after I hide." The training went on for a couple of hours but the five dragons were deemed capable of destroying the gem, and left to the forest.  
The five dragons approached a cave in the outlying regions of the forest, but incountered a bright green dragon sleeping in the entrance. The dragon woke up and spotted them, and then spat out a ball of acid, which they jumped out of the way, which got the other dragon angry and thrashed his tail, and lepted at the heros.  
_They weren't kidding about the gem, this dragon doesn't have a stratigy, he's just attacking_. Spyro thought.  
Cynder easily took care of the venom dragon with her fear scream, sending the dragon running away. Then the five dragons and closed their eyes, walking into the cave, and it was true about the vibrations, cause they felt powerful vibrations coming from the gem. Sparx was stupied enough to take a peek at the gem and instantly felt its effects, he felt his mind get numb and he felt dizzy.  
At that time Spyro prepared to fire an earth missle but heard a roar, it came from Sparx. _oh, shoot why couldn't he just keep his eyes closed_. He then fired his earth missle at Sparx instead.  
"Let me guess, Sparx looked at the gem?" Cynder asked.  
"Yeah." Spyro replied and breathed ice onto Sparx, encaseing him in it and stopping him from attacking or even moving his head. With Sparx incapacitated, Spyro shot out earth bullets, while Flame and Ember launched explosive fireballs at it and Cynder scratched at it with her tail blade. After ten minutes of sickening vibrations and shooting the gem, it finally shattered.  
Then Sparx spoke "Whoa what a headache, why am I frozen?"  
Everyone figured it was safe to open their eyes and Cynder decided to answer Sparx's question.  
"That's because you were stupied enough to look at the gem. Come on lets go check on the village."  
And so the five dragons walked in the forest to where the village was, then they were stopped by a large green dragon that was about the same size as Cyril. and spoke.  
"Well its nice to finally meet you brave dragons after what we have heard of you. I am the village elder, and my name is Fang."  
At that time, a bright green dragon jumped out from behind a tree , and sparked some conversations from the locals.  
"Is that Sting?"  
"I heard he brought the gem piece here, good thing the main gem is destroyed or else we would still have a problem."  
"Yeah, but why is he still feral."  
Spyro didn't take a chance and shot a bolt of electricity, which seemed to wake him up.  
"Ouch!" yelled Sting, "What happened?"  
"Well, that's an easy question, you brought a ferals gem here, and made us lose our minds." elder Fang said.  
"So that's what this headache is," Sting turned to Spyro, "You've saved my life, how came I ever repay you?"  
"Thanks, but you don't need to, I was just doing what was right." Spyro replied.  
"No. I really want to be able to help you, its just something I want to do." Sting replied sternly.  
Spyro was tooked back by Sting, never had he met a dragon so willing to serve someone.  
"Hehehe, that's Sting for you, the kids' deffinatly someone who takes a debt seriously." Fang walked up to the heros.  
"Wow, i'm beginning to like this guy already." Sparx chuckled.  
"Sparx, don't get any ideas, its not nice to take advantage of something like this." Ember warned him.  
"Well come on, lets get back to the city, and tell the guardians about this. Sting, you coming?" Spyro asked him.  
"Sure, im going to be traveling with the greatest hero in the world, of course i'll come." Sting then finished saying good byes to his friends and joined the heros as they toke off into the sky, heading home.


	6. episode 6

episode 6- into history

A black dragoness was sitting in a cage. A few days ago, she was living a happy life until _he_ came along. The dragoness looked up to see her captor, it was Malefor.  
"Just join me young one, don't make this painful." the evil dragon tried to reason.  
"Never! Soon my sister will come and then you will regret kidnapping me." she yelled.  
"Ha ha ha, your sister wont be able to save you. How ever, even if she could its going to be too late. Your resistance has sealed your fate." With that, Malefor walked away, leaving the black dragoness alone.

Spyro and Cynder were walking into the guardians chamber with Sparx in tow. They were wanted for a mission that they were told would be risky, now they were going to get the details.  
"Ah you've arrived." Ignitus said. "We have gotten word that a dragoness was kidnapped in a village a few days ago, and the description of the kidnapper matched that of Malefor. We fear that the dragoness is important, the only thing that the parents told us is that she kept on talking about being able to get rid of Malefor, and wanted someone to help her with it." Ignitus explained.  
"Soo we are going to where ever Malefor is hiding and free this dragoness and then do what ever is needed to stop Malefor, right?" Sparx said.  
"Not you Sparx, only Spyro and Cynder." Terrador bluntly said.  
"What!" Sparx exclaimed.  
"What he is saying is that your mistake with the ferals gem incident was foolish and you still need training." Cyril explained.  
"Good luck, you two, may the ancestors be with you." Ignitus said as Spyro and Cynder prepared to leave.

It toke the duo a few hours to find Malefor's hiding place but it turned out to be an old temple that was long abandoned.  
"So how are we going to get in?" Cynder asked.  
"Well I think I can use a spell to shrink us and sneak in, but im not sure where we should enter." Spyro thoughtfully said, and looked around at the cracks in the walls that weakly held up the old temple.  
"Whoa, shrink down, im not sure im going to like that." Cynder said with worry.  
"Oh come on, you cant be scared of becoming smaller can you? After all, if you have another plan, well im open." Spyro said with the thought of Cynder being afraid of something.  
"Of course im not scared, I just don't feel like im going to like it, but we can go on with it." Cynder huffed feeling insulted.  
"I think I here someone crying over here on the other side of this wall." Spyro stated, not seeming to have heard Cynder, and then began inspecting the wall. "I think we can enter here."  
Spyro then casted a spell and shrunk them so they would be small enough to get through. When they made it to the other side of the crack, they looked up a saw a black dragoness chained up and with a coller just like the ones Gaul used. "She looks like you Cynder. Spyro said after a few minutes. When they thought no one would pass by the cage, they undid the spell and returned to full size which startled the dragoness.  
"Eek, what the, who are you?" The dragoness said with fear in her voice.  
"Don't worry, we're here to rescue you." Spyro reassured her.  
"You, you're Spyro right, and you," The dragoness pointed a claw at Cynder, "You're my long lost sister, Cynder, right? Im Olivia." Olivia cried out and went to hug Cynder with her wings.  
"Uh, are you serious, we're sisters?" Cynder asked, stunned at the revelation.  
"Of course we are, Mom and Dad always said that Malefor took one of their eggs, and that is why they kept my egg at home, just so I don't get hurt." Olivia said reminiscing.  
"A mother, and a father. I have parents! I cant wait to meet them." Cynder said after a few seconds of thinking of what Olivia said, that she had a family.  
"Well this is great Cynder, you have parents and a sibling. However we have to get out of here." Spyro said, wondering if that despite his changing the past after they read their books, that they still were connected. He then used his claws to unlock the chains and coller around Olivia.  
"Hold up Spyro, you can help me stop Malefor." Olivia said.  
"Just what do you have in mind, cause nothing we have done seems to keep Malefor down." Cynder asked  
"Well we just travel to the past and stop Malefor from becoming evil." Olivia stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world.  
"What! Do you know what could happen then? Spyro nearly yelled.  
"I think we should try it. At least we can discuss this without Malefor being around." Cynder reasoned.  
"Alright. Lets just get out of here." Spyro sighed and used his magic to send them into the far past, to the time that Malefor was still good. A bright light filled the room as the trio disappeared. At that time, Malefor walked into the hallway and saw the cage to be empty. He entered it, breaking the bars in anger, and found pawprints that looked like Spyro's.  
"Spyro! Hmm I see, well two can play that game." Malefor figured out what happened and planned to stop them.

When the light faded, Spyro, Cynder, and Olivia, looked around to find them selves in what would become the ruins of Warfang. They hid in an alcove as they heard voices coming from a nereby room.  
"Why cant you get it right? You're supposed to be the most powerful dragon here and you cant even do this right!" Shouted one voice, which appeared to sound as old as the guardians.  
Another voice, which was younger, cried "Well I've been training all day long and I need some rest. Please just let me be done today, im so sleepy." The younger voice yawned right after talking.  
"Fine, at least you will be able to continue tommarow." The older voice said in frustration. The trio peeked out to see a younger version of Malefor run out of the room and into another room, which Spyro and Cynder reconized the picture above it to be the one they saw in the ruins. They snuck up to the door of the room and heard more crying.  
"Why cant they go easy on me? What have I done to be forced to train so much? I'm only so strong." Young Malefor said to no one.  
For once in their life, the dragons felt pity for the to-be dark master. "We have to help him some how." Olivia whispered to the heros.  
"And just how do you plan to do that, if we change the past, completely different things could become of the future." Spyro asked.  
"Well I just cant sit around on my tail and let someone be hurt. There must be something we can do." Olivia reasoned.  
"hmm well, maybe there might be a was to protect our timeline and yet change the past." Cynder guessed.  
"Protect the timeline. Cynder have I told you that you are a genius." Spyro exclaimed quietly.  
"Well once or twice." Cynder chuckled, "Come one lets go talk to our to-be friend. We can figure out how to shield time later.  
The three dragons walked into the room where  
Y. Malefor gasped as he saw Spyro and the two dragonesses walk in. "Who are you, and how is there another purple dragon, I thought I was the only one." Y. Malefor hid something with his tail and sat up.  
"Well, my name is Spyro and this is Cynder and Olivia." Spyro introduced them selves to Y. Malefor. "As for how im here, well we traveled from the future to stop you from becoming an evil dragon that would bring terror to the world."  
"E-evil, why would I become evil?" Y. Malefor stuttered.  
"Well do you have anyone that you hate right now, or something like that?" Cynder asked.  
"Well I guess I hate the elders right now, they just keep on forcing me to train and train each and every day. All I want is to have fun but I never get to even meet any one else that's my age." Y. Malefor said after a few minutes and let his tail thump on the ground. Cynder then noticed what he hid earlier, a little dragon shaped doll, an only comfort in a life of strict training.  
"Wow, i'd never have guessed he had such a sad life," Spyro said to himself, "Well we can be your friends, if you will let us."  
"Of course i'll let you be my friends. But I don't know about the elders though." Y. Malefor said. Spyro then remembered what Prowles said when they met, _But unlike you, I have not forgotten what they say Malefor was like when he was young_. This was going to be interesting, reasoning with these Elders.  
"Well I think it cant be so hard," Olivia said without worry "After all they cant be unreasonable, right?"  
"Ha! I doubt that you could get through their thick skulls. Well, if you all are from the future, how do you plan to keep your reality from changing? Y. Malefor asked the question that was on everyone's mind.  
"Well we can get to that after we talk to your elders." Cynder said and started to walk out.  
"Wait right now? Cant I get some sleep first?"  
"Sorry, but at this moment, the evil Malefor is going to come to this time and probably wreck havoc because of this, so we don't have time to lose." Cynder stated.  
"She's right, we don't have time to waste, knowing how Malefor is he's going to come and do something that is going to hurt us." Spyro said. Then the four dragons, Y. Malefor with reluctance, went to talk to the dragons who were training him.  
When they entered a hall that had four dragons eating, a fire dragon looked and saw the young dragons, "Malefor I thought you wanted to get some sleep. Why are you here?"  
"We're here because there is going to be a problem." Spyro boldly said as he walked into the room.  
"By the ancestors, another purple dragon." said the earth dragon.  
"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The ice dragon in the group asked.  
Spyro then told the story of what happened, and/ or what will happen if things continued to happen, "So you see, Malefor needs to have some fun time to time or else he's going to eventually seek revenge on you and then probably doom the world as we know it." Spyro finished.  
"Prepostorius, that's just a bunch of lies. the fire dragon said. At that time the eight dragons heard a crash outside, when they saw what made the sound, they saw Malefor, the dark master.  
"So this is my past, its funny im going to change it for the better." Malefor looked around to see Spyro and his friends staring at him with hatred, "So you are here too, as I thought, Young me, just join me and we can seek revenge on anyone who has wronged us."  
"Never, I will never become you, I wont become evil." Y. Malefor declared.  
"So be it then, i'll just have to force you." Malefor threatened, and prepared to corrupt his younger form.  
At that time, Spyro launched a fireball at the dark master while Cynder spat a ball of acid. Malefor evaded the acid but the fireball struck dead-on.  
"How dare you, this doesnt change anything." Malefor roared.  
Olivia took the time the create a tornado and sweep Malefor off his paws, and then she saw Y. Malefor run into a corner, hiding and watching the battle unfold.  
"He knows he cant take us lightly," Spyro said as he jumped out of the way of Malefor's shadow fire. "We have to get out of here."  
"And how do you plan to protect the timeline under all of this action?" Cynder asked after launching a siren scream, which stopped Malefor for a second.  
"I'll figure it out, but we cant keep this up, he wont let us survive, if we get out of here now, we'll live." Spyro said.  
"Young Malefor, we have to go." Olivia called out to the hiding dragon.  
"Oh no you dont." Malefor roared and prepared to launch a beam of dark convexity.  
"Get close, you three, its time to escape." Spyro said as he glowed with a bright purple. Y. Malefor, Cynder, and Olivia ran to him as a bright light filled the cavern. When the light vanished Malefor roared since he failed and noticed he was fading away. _You have only delayed the inebitable, you havent seen the last of me_. Malefor then vanished from sight.

Meanwhile, five bipedal dragons, with metallic scales and different colors varing with each one, were watching the event in a chamber on some other world.  
"He has done it, he is getting stronger each and every day. This is proof of that." Said the dragon with a purple color.  
"Yes, he will need his new skills in the future, its good that he has so many friends." Said the dragon with a green color.  
"I just hope that the true dark master doesn't arrive for a long time." Said the dragon with a yellow color.  
"Don't worry my friends, it will be a while before the time arrives, and when the time does, we'll tell Spyro what will come." Said the dragon with a blue color.  
"True, he doesn't need to worry right now, now then we need to continue our search." Said the dragon with an orange color.

Back on the dragon world, a light filled the guardians chamber scaring them as they were talking about Spyro's safety.  
"By the ancestors, what ever is this?" Cyril said. At that time the light died down, revealing Spyro and his friends, including Young Malefor.  
"I don't believe it, Spyro, is that Malefor? Ignitus gasped.  
"Yeah, guys meet the young Malefor, Malefor meet the guardians, Ignitus, Cyril, Terrador, and Volteer." Spyro introduced him the the four guardians.  
"What an extraordinary event, Spyro, just how did you manage to bring someone from the past without shattering our reality and altering the course of destiny in a manner that would completely change our lives?" Volteer exclaimed.  
"Well I don't know, I was just thinking _don't change time, don't change time_, I guess I have a sort of control over it all." Spyro said with a shrug of his wings.  
"Well this is amazing, Malefor, I think we should show you around, come on young one." Ignitus said.

(author's notes- In episodes that both Malefor's appear, Young Malefor will be called Y. Malefor)

those five mystery dragons are very important I will say.


	7. episode 7

ah come on, no reviews! does no one have anything they wish to say? well we get to see a bit of more of my pal Sting here and this episode is a bit tragic near the end.

episode 7- Sparx's prank

It was a couple of days since Spyro returned with Cynder and their new friends, but at this time, the two heros were out looking the village that Olivia lived. Meanwhile Sparx was planning a little surprise for when they returned.  
"Alright Sting, I have a plan to lighten up Spyro when he comes back." Sparx told Sting, whom he planned to use for his plan.  
"Oh really? What is this plan of yours?" Sting asked skepticly, not wanting to get even further in his debt, which that part didn't bother him, it was not being able to help someone back that did.  
"Well Spyro found a trinket during his adventures in the skylands, he talks about it being special." Sparx said.  
"Yeah, so what are you thinking of doing? Do you plan to make some special shrine or something?" Sting asked.  
_Wow, this kid has a screw luse, he wouldn't see a prank if it hit him in the head_, Sparx thought, "No I want to, ahem, replace it. However I cant get close to it, something about my golden color seems to affect it, that's why I want you to move it."  
Sting was token back by Sparx's request, and remembered what Ember said to Sparx _Sparx, don't get any ideas, its not nice to take advantage of something like this_, _is Sparx really so mischivious_, Sting thought. "No way! If he cherishes it in someway, then its better off being left to him, I wont help you in your misguided prank."  
"Oh come on, I am partly Spyro's brother, its my job to mess with his life, expectually since there's not any world threatning evil around now." Sparx pleaded.  
"Not a chance, I wont help you, I didn't come here to be your little tool." Sting said, but unnoticed by the two dragons, some of Sting's venom fell onto the ground. Sting then walked out of the room without listening to anything else Sparx said.  
"Suit yourself, i'll just have to figure this out myself." Sparx said out loud to himself. Sparx decided to simply take the object and move it without wasting any time, it wasn't until Sparx left that he noticed the venom that was on the ground, _Well this isn't going to be fun for you, Sting, you should have just helped me_. Sparx had felt like today would be a good day for a prank or two, and as far as he was concered, it was.

It was a few hours later that Spyro and Cynder returned, "I cant believe we cant find this village, Olivia has been really upset about it." Cynder sadly said.  
"I know, but maybe I didn't fully protect the timeline, something had to happen for the village to disappear, maybe it was moved somehow by altering time. Well i'll see you soon, I want to check up on something." Spyro said as he walked into the room and went into a corner where he hid a neckless that he had gotten a while ago. But as he came to the corner, he noticed it wasn't there, then something caught his eyes, it was a small bit of venom, and Spyro only knew one venom dragon in the city. Spyro stormed out of the room and walked over to the room Sting was resting in, and of which he was, just poking a claw into the floor.  
"Where is it!" Spyro yelled, which startled Sting, even more so since Spyro wasnt the type of dragon that would yell simply yell.  
"What do you mean?" Sting stammered, wondering if Sparx had anything to do with this.  
"Im talking about the neckless that was hidden in a corner of me and Cynder's bedroom, I saw venom on the floor and you're the only dragon here other than Cynder that uses venom." Spyro said angrily.  
"Oh man, I can explain." Sting said, fearing what would happen if Spyro didn't calm down. "You see, Sparx came to me and asked to help him with a sort of surprise that he planned to give to you. Once I found out that he was going to pull a prank, I told him that I wouldn't help and I guess some of my venom dripped down to the ground."  
I'll be the judge of that, where's Sparx at?" Spyro asked.  
At that time, Cynder was walking by and heard the two talking, then she walked in, "What's going on here, boys?"  
"Spyro came in here about a neckless that I think Sparx misplaced." Sting explained.  
"Yeah, but I want to find Sparx to try and confirm the story." Spyro said, his voice getting an edge of desperation now.  
The three dragons left the room and found Sparx in walking into the temple.  
"Where is it Sparx?" Spyro growled.  
"Where is what? Sparx replied nonchalantly.  
"The neckless, you better know where it is." Spyro paced to the golden dragon.  
"Oh that neckless, its safe." Sparx started to back away, wondering what he got himself into.  
Cynder had never seen Spyro so angry over something so small before, "Spyro, calm down. Surely its ok?"  
Spyro's voice started to get a hint of sadness, "Calm down! You don't know what that neckless means to me." Spyro started sobbing, and continued saying "You don't know."  
Cynder never saw Spyro this way, not even during the sibling incident, "Then tell us, we wont know if you don't tell us." She went over to him and put her wing over him to comfort him.  
The four dragons were lucky that the door was closed, they wouldn't have wanted someone passing by to see the hero in such a state.  
"OK." Spyro said as he regained his composure, and went on to tell them of how one day in the skylands, a tradegy was witnessed by the purple dragon, one that he couldn't stop. Spyro recounted of how one day, he was patrolling an island and all of a sudden, a giant boulder came out of the sky and smashed a house nereby. Spyro ran over and made his way over to the room of the house to find a young mabu crying as his parents were squirming under the boulder. Spyro instantly tried to move it but was stopped by the mabu father. "Stop, its too late, we cant even feel our legs just take our son and get out of here."  
"No I wont leave you, its my duty to help." Spyro boldly said, "I'll figure something out."  
The father coughed and there was nothing coming from the mother, "No just go, get out of here, there's nothing you can do."  
Spyro had no choice but to leave and take the mabu child to another place. As he was leaving he spotted a neckless on the mabu mother and took it as a reminder that he couldn't help everyone. And so ended Spyro's tale of that day.  
"Oh my, that's horrible." Cynder said after shortly breaking into tears.  
"Whoa, I never knew that, i'll get it right away." Sparx said after he too started crying. Sparx later gave it back to Spyro and promised not to do that again. Spyro then had the three promise not to tell anyone, because the public didn't need to know their hero had a weakness.

(well that fokes, is what happens when you create a prank without know the consiquinces.


	8. episode 8

oh before you read this episode, you may want to read chapter 9 of TLOS-Spyro and the adventures of the animorphs

episode 8-family ties

It was a few days since Sparx's prank, and then Spyro was told of Medona, which they then met. Now Spyro was thinking of how to find Olivia's village, which mysteriously disappeared after bringing young Malefor to the present.  
"Spyro! Spyro, we've found it, we found my home!" Spyro looked around to find Olivia and Cynder, whom were running to tell him the news.  
"Wow, that's great, I take it you got to meet your parents, Cynder?" Spyro said happily, but making sure not slip and say that they were "their" parents, which led him to recall the day that he and Cynder looked through their books and found out that they were siblings.  
"Yeah, I love them already, they are dark dragons too." Cynder cried with joy. Spyro sighed, wondering if them changing the past could have given him his own parents, not just Flash and Nina, the dragonflies. He wondered if he should go talk to Medona, who recently took up residence at the temple too. At that time, Ignitus walked into the balcony of the room they were in.  
"Spyro, I believe you have heard the good news, that the village was found. Well I have even more good news, we have found your parents too." Ignitus said happily.  
Spyro and Cynder exchanged glances, thinking the same thing, _that he has his own parents now too, we must have did something more to the timeline_. "That's great, I cant wait to meet them, i'm going to go tell Medona." Spyro told Ignitus.  
Later Spyro and Cynder were talking with Medona, "Well i'd love to meet them, and as for the paradox of your parents, yes that is a result of your altering the past." Medona said calmly.  
"Well, can you tell me why your friend on he picture looks like my sister?" Cynder asked.  
"Yeah, why haven't you used your power to find out if she's alive?" Spyro asked.  
"Well, I didn't use it because I don't want to find out that he's dead, it would be too heartbreaking. So you think that they look alike, well again, I haven't used my power to learn about your sister. Maybe I should show you how my power works." Medona explained as a bright purple light surrounded the three dragons, and Spyro closed his eyes to shield from the light.  
When Spyro opened his eyes, he found himself, and the two dragonesses in a white chamber surrounded by images. "Whoa, this is amazing." Spyro said and looked around, seeing all kinds of things going on, like Gual and his brother recovering from the battle earlier the month, or of how Malefor was training, and making sure not to make any mistakes that could send him on a one way ticket to becoming like his evil counterpart. one picture appeared in front of the three dragons, it was of Olivia and her parents.  
"By the ancestors, why didn't I realize she could be alive." Medona gasped, and then everyone noticed they were back in Medona's room. "Come on, I have a reunion to get to." She said happily and started leaving, to go meet her old friend.  
"Well, come on, you still haven't met my mom and dad." Cynder said to Spyro.  
When the three dragons arrived at the village, they made their way to Olivia'a home. As they entered the house, Medona uncharacteristicly ran up to Olivia and hugged her with her silver wings, "Olivia, its been so long."  
At that time, Olivia's parents entered the room, and it turned out they were bipedal dragons. Her father spoke first, breaking the silence that came with their arrival, "Well Its great to finally meet Spyro, our daughters' mate. Im Durah, and this is Slema."  
Slema then spoke, "So who are you, missy?"  
Medona looked up, "Oh sorry, its just we were good friends, you might have heard of me, my name is Medona."  
"Really, well its great to meet you two and sorry if I sounded rude. I take it you two are brother and sister?" Slema asked the two purple dragons.  
"Yeah we are. Now if only we could get my parents over here, we'd have quite a gathering." Spyro said to the dragonesses and Durah.  
"No need," Ignitus walked in with three dragons in tow, two of which were bipedal, the third was a young purple dragon. "I figured that you might come here, so I personally sought your family, Spyro. This is Frost, your father, Elana your mother, and Kiryu, your brother." Frost was an ice dragon, Elana was a fire dragoness, and Kiryu was also a purple dragon. Before Spyro was rushed by his parents and brother, he thought _wow, my own family, I cant believe this_.  
"We cant believe we finally found you. This has got to be our greatest day ever!" Elana joyfully called out as she hugged Spyro, whom was getting smothered by her though.  
Spyro gasped as he regained his breath from the super-hug, but then got tackled by his younger brother.  
"I finally get to see you, I've heard so much about you, I want to be just like you." Kiryu must have been only a few years old, but he was quite hyperactive, which then again, everyone was with this double-sided family reunion.  
"Hehe, I love seeing families reunite." Ignitus said as the nine dragons talked about their adventures, both epic and trival. Medona told Olivia of how she was doing and never wanted to know what happened to her, because of the possibility of losing her, and Kiryu told Spyro of how he was told that he was hatched while his parents fought off invading monsters of the evil Malefor and was told that he was purple because of being told that if Spyro and Cynder failed, that he was going to save the world. Which got Spyro thinking of how he was told that, and Kiryu replied by saying it was from a light blue dragon, which Spyro remembered to be Chronos, the chronicler. It was the happiest day that any dragon there had for a long while.

after story notes : since this takes place in a different reality, Medona did not tell Spyro that the name of her friend was Olivia.


	9. episode 9

episode 9- return to an old home

Spyro was sleeping as peacefully as can be, but now he awoke to the always familer sound of Sparx.  
"Hey wake up, wake up pal." Sparx repeated until the purple dragon raised his head.  
"What is it Sparx?" Spyro said groggily, blinking his eyes.  
"The guardians want you, something about a village and some dragon." Sparx stated.  
That woke Spyro up as he jumped up and ran to the guardians chamber.  
Terrador noticed Spyro first and said "Good for you to join us so immediately, we need your help."  
Cyril then told Spyro what was going on, "We have gotten a report from a dragon village a distance away, we were told that an evil dragon named Red has attacked it and the people there wanted you to come, since that is where Flame and Ember came from, we sent them there a while ago."  
"Do you know where the village is?" Ignitus asked. Spyro nodded, ever since Sparx began telling stories of his past, he started regaining his memories on his own, sometimes replacing any lies that Sparx told.  
"Alright then, good luck young one." Ignitus said as Spyro ran out of the chamber.  
It didn't take Spyro long because he used a spell to send him there. He arrived in the meadow leading to the nearby swamp, and ran to where he heard fighting. Spyro then noticed the two fire dragons fighting Red.  
"Just give up, it is my time for revenge." Red growled as he shot a fireball from his snout and a blast of ice from his staff.  
"Good greif Red, you just cant stay away from your old home." Spyro calmly said as he walked into the meadow from the entrance of the cave connecting the areas.  
"Spyro, so you came after all, I thought you forgot about me." Red said as he swiftly froze Flame and Ember.  
"I did, but I remembered too." Spyro said suddenly noticing that no one else there was fighting the evil dragon, _if only Cynder wasn't with her family, I could get help_.  
"Then remember this." Red said as he shot out dark energy from his staff, which Spyro easily dodged and shot out a blast of electricity, and thanks to Red's old muscles and large size, struck dead on.  
Elder Tomas watched the battle from the sidlines along with Magnus, Astor, Titan, and Cho lee. "We cant let this battle go on too long, if Spyro comes into contact with Red's new secret ability, we're all dead."  
"Uh whats this new ability?" Titan asked.  
"You and your old age," Astor sighed, "The ability is that dark blast, it'll vaporize him."  
"So now what?" Magnus asked.  
"Well there is a spell that when done properly, should give Spyro some help." Cho lee said.  
"But if its done wrong, well we could end up killing Spyro ourselves, however I think we should do it, Spyro cant defeat Red right now, there seems to be something about Red that seems to protect him." Tomas noticed. He then began reciting an incantation;  
"From one to many,  
from soul to body,  
bring out the sides of the spirit,  
and ignite the power of light."  
After the spell was complete, Spyro began glowing with a bright light, and a flash followed. When the light died down, Red and everyone else noticed that there was not one, but eight Spyro's, each a different color. Each Spyro nodded at each other, understanding the situation, and started charging up their own elemental energies.  
"What is going on here?" Red yelled, as a stream of convexity, fire, ice, electricity, earth, water, shadow, and wind blasted him into a rock wall and knocked him unconscious.  
"Wow, what a rush," the original Spyro said and looked around at the copies of him. Then the fire Spyro unfroze Flame and Ember, who just slumped to the ground.  
At that time the elders walked up to the eight Spyro's and said "Well done, Spyros, that should stop Red from making any more attacks.  
"Yeahh, so why are there seven more of me? original Spyro asked.  
"Well that was just the result of a powerful spell, one that creates clones of someone and makes them stronger for a short time. Well I think you should get acquainted with your self." Tomas chuckled.  
"We'll come talk to you later, it is nice to see you again, after so long. Maybe you should come visit more often." Cho lee said as they walked off.  
"Soo now what, we cant just call each other "Spyro" now can we?" the wind Spyro asked.  
Then the original Spyro said that he had an idea for names, and started telling his clones of a world he visited during his skylander adventures, a world called Vestrioa, and its inhabitants called the Bakugan.  
After Spyro finished his story, his copies took names based on the world: the fire Spyro took the name Pyrus; the electricity Spyro took the name Haos; the earth Spyro took the name Terrin; the water Spyro took the name Aquos; the dark Spyro took the name Darkus; the wind Spyro took the name Ventus; however the ice Spyro didn't find any names that he like from it and just chose a common ice dragon name, Shard.  
Just then Elder Tomas can running up to the dragons and said "Red's awakening, come hurry."  
The eight Spyro's ran over to where Red was at preparing for any fighting to arrive.

yeah, I don't own the names that originated from Bakugan, and from that, I own nothing related to Bakugan. the next episode, which will be uploaded shortly, will have the conclusion to this.


	10. episode 10

chapter 10- Red's words

Spyro and his clones ran to where Red was being held as the dragon was waking up.  
"Ohg, my head," Red groned, "What happened, the last thing is recall was seeing someone in a cloak, he looked familer.  
"So you don't remember what you just did a few hours ago?" Astor asked.  
"No wait, I think I remember something, I think it was the Sorcerer," Red recalled and then roared "Of stinking course! He hypnotized me again! Once I get my claws on him, he'll wished he was never hatched."  
"How can we be sure he's telling the truth?" Magnus asked.  
"Well, it has happened before, and I think that doing this is what the Sorcerer would likely want to do." Tomas asked.  
"Hmm, I have an idea, i'll be right back." Spyro said and teleported himself back to Warfang.  
When he arrived, he found Cynder and Medona talking to each other.  
"Spyro, you're back, did you take care of Red?" Cynder asked, "Too bad I didn't get to come, I wanted to kick his tail also."  
"Yeah we've stopped him but I need your help, sis." Spyro said.  
"Alright, i'll come." Medona said.  
"You're not keeping me away, I want to see your old home too." Cynder said.  
Then the three dragons teleported back to the meadow where the fight took place.  
"Hey Spyro, come over here." Spyro turned to find Moneybags at his shop, calling the dragon over to get scamed.  
"What the, is that Auric? Why is he here?" Cynder asked, not remembering that this was his original home also.  
"Yeah that's Auric, but he is also called Moneybags, and sorry Moneybutt, we have other things to do." Spyro said and waved his tail dismissively.  
The three dragons made their way to where the elders were and Spyro told the girls the story.  
"Ah Spyro, you're back already, do you have what you need to find out if Red if telling the truth?" Cho lee asked.  
"Yeah, everyone meet Medona, she has the power to know everything that happens." Spyro introduced her to the elders and his clones.  
"Well now, that's certainly quite a power." Shard remarked.  
Then Medona closed her eyes and focused on knowing the truth about Red. When she opened her eyes, she said "Yes this is the fault of the Sorcerer, he wanted to make Red betray the elders again so he came up to him a few months ago to hypnotize him."  
"Well this is something interesting, he must be trying to take over the world again." Titan said.  
"Well when he does, we'll be ready for him." Pyrus said.

Meanwhile on another world, the purple glowing dragon was walking up to the blue dragon.  
"So Timah, you called?" the purple dragon asked.  
"Yes Magica, I feel that there is a rise in a dark power growing on Spyro's planet. I fear that the evil one is there." Timah said.  
"Well, don't worry, with all of the friends that Spyro is making, he wont be beaten so easily." Magica told his friend and ally.

yay, now we know the names for two of the mystery dragons.


	11. episode 11

this episode will have a touch of what the wings of fire series (Tui Sutherland) is like, in other words this episode is a crossover.

episode 11 - duo from another world

Two dragons were walking in some forest, one was green and the other was a pink dragoness  
The pink dragoness said "So do you really think we can start over here?"  
The green dragon replied "Well its not like I did anything wrong, or you in that case. But yeah I think we can begin again here."

Later, Spyro and Cynder were talking about taking a little scenery trip, just to explore nature and get away from any problems.  
"So how do you think we should go about keeping Sparx from interrupting anything?" Cynder asked.  
"Well, he's going on a mission for the guardians, so we should be good. Come on, the sooner we leave the further away from Sparx we'll get." Spyro said to her and prepared to leave.  
The two dragons were walking in a forest about an hour later, enjoying the silence and peacefulness of nature. All of a sudden they heard a noise coming from behind some trees.  
"Who's there?" Spyro said as the rustling stopped.  
"I thought you said that no one here would be looking for us, its not like Her Majesty told this world." An unknown voice said.  
"I don't think any of the queens know about us." A second voice said as two dragons walked out from the bushes. One was a green dragon with a brave look in his eyes, and the second was a pink dragoness who looked nervous. Spyro and Cynder instantly noticed the most unique feature that they had seen with any dragon, these two had curled tails, as if they were prehensile.  
"Uh so who are you?" Cynder asked, curious to know about the strange duo.  
"Oh sorry, im Raineer, and this is my sister Paircia. So what about you two?" Raineer said.  
Spyro introduced them selves, "I am Spyro and this is Cynder. I take it you haven't heard of us?"  
"Wait, you're _the_ Spyro? Its an honor to meet you, I've heard so much about you." Raineer said as he bowed by bringing a wing to his chest and uncurling his tail.  
_Not another Sting-like dragon,_ Spyro thought, "Uh so tell me, what is with you bowing and talking about Majesties."  
"Oh sorry, I guess we wont have to deal with that here, you see we're from a world called Pyrrhia, you should remember it." Raineer said.  
Spyro and Cynder remembered it, they traveled there a while ago, during their time with the skylanders. It was a world full of dragons also, and there were seven tribes of dragons: the black-scaled and mysterious Nightwings, the water-breathing Seawings, the fast and ferious Skywings, the cold Icewings, the desert-living Sandwings, the mud-loving Mudwings, and the venom-fanged, color changing rainforest-living Rainwings. Each tribe was unique and ruled by a queen, some were good and fair, others were bad and malicious.  
"So what brings you two here, and I take it you were Rainwings back there huh." Cynder said.  
"Yeah, but we came here for, well, we don't want to talk about it." Raineer said sadly.  
Spyro noticed that Paircia didn't talk during the whole time they were there, and she looked like she was ready to flee from everyone.  
"You know you can tell us, after all its not like it could be so bad." Spyro said reassuringly.  
Then Paircia yelled out "But it is! I killed, I killed!"  
Spyro jumped back from the outburst, "I don't see how that is so bad, just what happened?"  
"Well i'll tell you." Raineer said and began the story of their last day on Pyrrhia.

Raineer woke up slowly, rising from the platform he and his sister were sleeping on. He felt energized from getting his sun time, seeing that it was a few hours past noon. Then Paircia woke up too and her scales shown all kinds of color as she decided to try and keep pink in her scales.  
"So what do you want to do, Brother, I think we should be some of the only ones awake right now." She said as she looked at the other platforms and hamocks that had sleeping Rainwings n them.  
"Well come on, lets go get some fruit for the tribe since were awake." Raineer said as he opened his wings and uncurled his tail.  
The duo of brother and sister swung from branch to branch, catching the wind and enjoying the entire time. Then they heard voices coming from the edge of the trees that separated them from the Mudwings.  
"So do you really think that Queen Moorhen has plans to sieze the rainforest, I don't think that the Rainwings would just let us take over, surely they would fight back?" One Mudwing soldier said to his patrolling partner.  
"Of course they wouldn't, the Rainwings are lazy, useless dragons. They wont do anything if we come, besides, that is what we are here to find out." The other soldier said.  
Raineer dug his claws into the branch he was sitting on, _there's no way that I can let them attack us_. He thought fiercly, but he didn't know what he would do, after all using venom on another dragon was wrong as far as the tribe was concerned. Unlike the rest of the world, constantly fighting with each other over things.  
Raineer jumped down from his branch and said as bravely as he could "Hey what are you doing here?"  
The Mudwings laughed and said "Oh look its a Rainwing, what are you going to do, sleep on us."  
Raineer was tired of the redicule, and prepared to spit venom on one of them. At that time, the first soldier launched a blast of flame at and which made contact and made his scales hurt. Raineer turned red with the anger that began to consume him, but before he could do anything, Paircia jumped from the trees tackeling the same mudwing from before, she was obviously as enraged as he was, and she started clawing the dragon like nothing could stop her. The other mudwing stood there, dumbfounded, and surprised that a Rainwing attacked them, he then backed away, but then Paircia opened her fangs and shot out a jet of black venom at him. The mudwing rolled out of the way as his training kicked in but then fled away from the two rainwings. When Raineer looked as his sister, he saw her now with bright green scales and a horrified look on her snout, stairing at her blood stained claws.  
"What have I done?" She yelled and started crying, "I'm a monster!"  
Raineer didn't know what to say, he never saw anyone get killed, and he most certainly never saw his own sister do the killing. "Come on lets get out of here." He said and took his sister's tail with his and walked away.  
"What are we going to do? We cant stay here, they would force us to leave." Paircia began saying franticly.  
"Well, uh maybe we could go to," Raineer started trailing off, thinking of what they could do. Then he remembered something, a dragon named Spyro, and how fighting and killing foes were equally normal in his world. "I know, we could travel to the world of Spyro, he would be okay with us." He finally said to his sister.  
"And how do you expect us to get there?" She said.  
"Well, I have an idea, a special animus-touched object is nereby, I found it a while ago. We can use it, I hope." Raineer explained.  
And so the two went to two special, gem-containing braces and put them on Paircia's front legs, they were double-duty, able to teleport them and it had the ability to create force fields.

"Wow, that's some story."  
The four dragons jumped and turned around to see Sparx sitting on the ground. Spyro was listening to the story so intently that he didn't here Sparx walk up to them.  
"So now what?" Paircia asked.  
"Well come on, lets get you to Warfang, we can tell everyone that we just found you two in the forest and you were looking for the city." Cynder said, hinting that they wouldn't tell anyone.

post episode note- Raineer's story takes place before Oasis dies, in others words before the Wings of fire series began. oh those braces aren't fully my idea, someone else here had a dragon who wore braces but I don't remember who.


	12. episode 12

some of the next episodes will be a bit short, like this one:

episode 12- a journey begins

The Sorcerer was eying Spyro's clones angrily, _how dare they be able to be as strong as the meddlesome little dragon. I need to separate them_. The Sorcerer casted a spell to then scatter the seven of them to different parts of the world.  
Meanwhile, Medona, sensing the events to occur, wrote down the locations of them, and prepared them for the journey.

Spyro and Cynder were getting a call from the elders, the clones disappeared a short time ago. Now they were going to talk about it.  
"So does anyone have ideas about how this happened?" Tomas asked.  
Medona walked into the area, "Well its the fault of the Sorcerer, he thinks that you would be weaker without them. Little does he know that we can get them back."  
"And how do we find them?" Cynder asked.  
"Well I made a list showing where to find them, but I wont be coming with you, the elder's may need help if the Sorcerer attacks." Medona then gave Spyro a list showing where his clones where and he used magic to put it into a sort of sub-dimension for safe keeping.

Later, Spyro and Cynder were walking near a cave.  
"Okay, Darkus should be around here somewhere." Spyro said.  
"Lets try this cave here." Cynder said. The two dragons walked into the cave and after walking for a while cave to a cavern, found a black dragon chained on the ground.  
"Well the two of you sure toke your good old time, wanna get rid of these shackels. Hmm just how did I get put into these in the first place." Darkus said as he tried to remove the shackles he was teleported into.  
"Hmm they seem to absorb elemental energy." Darkus observed as Spyro used his claws to unlock the shackles.  
After he was freed, Spyro told him what was going on, "So now we are supposed to go find all of you and free you.  
"Well then, I cant wait to get my claws on the Sorcerer, thinks he's so tough, well lets go." Darkus said as he ran out of the cave.


	13. episode 13

oh from episode 12 through 17 are basicly to show off the clones some more.

episode 13- into the depths

The beach, that was were the three dragons were now sitting at. The sand was soft under their paws and the waves lapped on their legs.  
"So Aquos is down there? Fitting for a water dragon." Cynder said.  
"Yeah, that's what the list says about where he is." Spyro said as he read what Medona put on it.  
"So just how are we going to go about rescuing him, its not like we can just teleport there. Since we don't know exactly where he is." Darkus said, wondering what to do.  
"Well, I figured that out a bit ago. Well since i'm a purple dragon, I can already breath underwater. But for you two, you will either have to use a spell to either be able to breath underwater, or to become water dragons." Spyro said, silently laughing at the possibility of his friends becoming different types of dragons.  
"No thank you on becoming a water dragon. I have been getting used to my powers and I don't think I would like becoming a water dragon." Cynder said a bit vainly.  
"Same here." Darkus said and pumped out his chest, showing pride in his scales.  
"Well, a water breathing spell it is." Spyro said as his friends made up their minds, and then casted a spell to allow Cynder and Darkus to breath within the water. Then the three dragons jumped into the sea and dived down into the waves.  
"Wow, it looks like an entirely new world down here." Cynder said as she admired the underwater environment.  
Spyro then led his friends into the deeper part of the sea, looking for what the list said would be an old temple. Then they came upon some rock formations, that with some closer look, turned out to be an entrance to the temple, which was completely ruined. Then they swam into it and after a few minutes surfised, and looked around for anything near by. All they found was some old rock walls and small semi-aquatic life. It reminded Spyro of the ruins he visited during the Red adventure, and he prepared to face any of those atlanteans here too. When they rounded a corner, they found exactly what Spyro feared, an atlantean with a starfish throwing star. Spyro easily avoided it and shot out a stream of electricity, which killed his foe. After the brief skirmish, the trio continued their journey through the temple, searching for Aquos and keeping an eye out for any enemies.  
"Do you really think he's down here? Maybe he's at some other temple, or he escaped." Cynder said, fearing that they would be down here forever.  
"I don't think he could escape. The chains seemed to stop elemental powers and magic, so I doubt he could get out. All we have to do is figure where he might be." Darkus said.  
"Maybe we should try calling out, after all there was nothing closing your snout, so Aquos should be able to talk as well." Spyro said and began calling out Aquos's name, hoping for a response.  
After hours of searching, yelling, and fighting, the three dragons heard someone call out, "Hello, where are you?" Aquos called from somewhere nearby, which seemed like it was above them.  
Spyro then shot an earth bullet, shattering the ceiling. And then Aquos came crashing down onto the trio with chains still attached to his legs after the floor was destroyed.  
"Well the three of you took a long time. I was getting hungery." Aquos said as they unlocked the chains.  
"Well, its good to see you again." Spyro said but turned around as he saw a platoon's worth of atlanteans coming their way. "oh shoot."  
Spyro unleashed a torrent of electricity but the atlanteans were ready for that and threw a rock with conducted the bolt to the ground. Spyro then tried another tactic and shot out a fireball scorching the fish-like creatures, while Cynder and Darkus used their shadow breath to kill the others. Aquos decided to join in and shot out a stream of water which knocked down the wall that the atlanteans were coming from. However, the wall led to the outside and water rushed in, carrying the dragons away. Thanks to the spell, Darkus and Cynder were fine, and the four dragons then swam up to the surfice, and rested from the journey.


	14. episode 14

episode 14- sky high prisoner

Spyro, Cynder, Aquos, and Darkus were resting after their intense adventure under the ocean. Now they were preparing to go to a nearby island where Ventus was supposed to be.  
"So, how do we find Ventus?" Aquos asked after hearing a summery of the purpose of the journey.  
"Well this list says that we can find him on an island nereby, we will know because of its size." Spyro said.  
When the four dragons were well rested, they began flying and searching for a huge island. They immediately thought they found their target when they came to an island with a lighthouse on top of a humungous cliff.  
"Wow, now that is big, I think this is what we are looking for." Cynder said.  
The group made their way into the lighthouse and began looking for Ventus. They checked floor after floor and eventually decided to just go to the top. When they made it to the top of the lighthouse, they still saw nothing, so they began calling out Ventus, but over the wind that was up there, it was hard to hear their own voices. Spyro decided to try telepathy, and it would be trying because he never did it before.  
"Can you all hear me? I'm trying out telepathy." Spyro said in his thoughts.  
He got an answer, "Yeah we hear you, so this is the first time you've used telepathy, wow." It was Cynder who answered him.  
Spyro then told them that they should check the edges of the lighthouse and look for Ventus, thinking that he could be chained to the outside of the lighthouse. That theory proved true when Spyro saw Ventus chained to the wall of the lighthouse, unconscious from hanging from the chains as his only way from not being blasted away from the heavy gusts of wind. Spyro decided to try and take a chance by flying over to the unconscious wind dragon and unlock a chain at a time, but slowly, so he could also figure out how to keep them aloft.  
Ventus woke up after the first chain was undone, "Spyro," He said weakly, "Thank the ancestors, you found me. My paws feel so weak."  
"Don't worry, the others are coming down and then we can help you glide down to the beach, the tricky part is staying still with these gusts. Spyro said as he fought being blown away from the winds. Darkus, Aquos and Cynder came to their location and Cynder tried to use her wind powers to keep the wind under control. Once Ventus was freed, Aquos created a sort of jet of water to help Ventus weakly glide down to the ground. They then helped the weak wind dragon into a cave while he rested from the ordeal.


	15. episode 15

episode 15- high heat

It was a day since Ventus was rescued and he was recouperating well, now the five dragons prepared to go find Pyrus, whom is said to be in a volcanic island.  
"So, a volcano is it? Well this should be fun." Ventus said as he stretched his wings.  
So the group began the short flight over to the island with the active volcano. When they arrived to the volcano, they immediately knew they had a problem.  
"Uh just where are we going to enter this "Volcanic field" cause I don't think their is an entrance here." Darkus said and looked around for something that would resemble what they were looking for.  
"Hmm, sorry guys, but I think the entrance isn't down here. I think we need to look upward." Cynder told the four male dragons and looked up to the rim of the volcano.  
"You don't mean we have to fly down the volcano, do you?" Aquos said with an expression of fear.  
"Well aren't you supposed to be Spyro, you're not supposed to be scared." Cynder teased the water dragon.  
"Well of course im scared, I am a water dragon. Fire is not my friend!" Aquos screamed at the dragoness.  
"Break it up you two, we don't need to be fighting each other while our enemies plot our destruction, and our friends still need rescueing." Spyro said sternly.  
After the short feud was done, Aquos decided to stay back, and let the others find Pyrus. And so the four dragons flew up and down into the volcano, of which when they entered, the landscape reminded Spyro of volcanic place he visited during the Red adventure. They continued to search for the fire dragon, and eventually found him, but that was the easy part. Pyrus was surrounded by the fire elf creatures that Spyro faced during his time on the other volcano, and the sorcerer that was creating them was on the other side of the area they were at. Ventus and Cynder used their wind powers to create a tornado and scatter the elfs, but that did not stop them. Darkus used his shadow breath to attack the elfs but that to did little to help. Spyro quickly decided to use his ice breath to even the odds. It worked and the elfs backed away, and Cynder and Ventus flew over to the beaten fire dragon, whom wasn't chained, nor did he have any signs of being chained. The Sorcerer must have thought the fire elfs would be enough, which they were.  
The dragons were surprised when the fire sorcerer spoke, "You will never make it out alive, my master demands I make sure of that." The sorcerer then shot out a massive fireball but everyone was surprised when it vanished and a blast of water knocked the sorcerer away from the others.  
They looked up to find Aquos fly down and say smugly "Hi, you miss me much."  
"I thought you didn't want to come down here." Spyro asked his friend.  
"Well I had a little encounter, and decided to come help, I will tell you about it later." Aquos said.  
The fire sorcerer then stood up and declared "You still wont escape, this volcano is about to blow, there will be no escape."  
"The was the last time I heard that, well I escaped very well." Spyro said with an tone of annoyance in his voice, and then casted a spell to teleport the six of them away from the volcano.  
The dragons arrived back on the beach where they began searching for Aquos, and then let a big sigh as they allowed to cool ocean air to sooth any burns they got from the fires. Then Spyro asked Aquos to tell what convinced him to come.  
"Well its an interesting little story," the water dragon said.  
(flashback in Aquos's point of view)  
Well I was just sitting on the base of the volcano, the beach really, hoping for you guys to return safely. All of a sudden something changed in the air and I thought that I heard claws catch on some plants. So I ran over to find a tall silver dragon, whom I must say looked sort of a machine, and he glowed green with a sort of aura to him.  
I decided to ask his name, "Who are you, and you don't look like any dragon I've seen or heard of."  
He replied, "Well that's because im no ordinary dragon, you may call me Spaceael, I have come to help you and your friends, otherwise something bad will come. Listen closely, I have come from another dimension using my powers over space, and came here to tell you that your friends are in trouble. They are about to be overwhelmed by an evil wizard unless you go help them."  
"And just how would I get there to help them, not to mention the fact I don't want to get near the lava of that place." I said.  
"Spaceael chuckled, "Well that is expected from a water dragon, but the situation remains the same. To help you, I will create a portal to where your friends are. Now hurry, there isn't much time and I do what I can to help stall, but my powers are weak for the time being." He then opened a portal for me and I flew into it, arriving just as the fireball vanished, presumably thanks to Spaceael."  
(flashback ends)  
"So this mysterious dragon helped us, do you know why?" Cynder asked the water dragon as the story finished.  
"No, he never told me, but I think we may see more of him. I feel like there is more going on than what we have been doing." Aquos said and gazed up into the sky, which was getting dark, leading to nighttime.

(after story notes- so now we know about another mystery dragon, the flashback part was a first for me, trying to do it in first-person)


	16. episode 16

episode 16- the mountains of chilling winds.

Spyro, Cynder, and Spyro's clones were preparing to return home, but they were taking another route, leading to a range of mountians, called the Mountians of chilling winds. Few dragons dared to travel in the arctic weather of those mountians, but that was where Shard was supposed to be, and Terrin too. The flight was short, in terms of getting to the base of the mountains. But the winds could get very strong there so flying wasn't the easiest option and the chilling weather could freeze off one's scales if they couldn't keep warm, or unless they were an ice dragon. That fact made Spyro very uneasy about Terrin, whom wasn't able to breath fire nor could he use magic to change into an ice dragon, if he thought he would need to. Spyro kept all of this in his mind as he and his friends accended the mountain, searching for the two missing dragons.  
"Just why couldn't Medona teleport to everyone's locations." Pyrus grumbled.  
"She would probably say that we were meant to do this, the girl has quite a thing about destiny." Cynder explained.  
"Well come on, lets keep moving, the more we stay still, the tougher it is to keep warm. Spyro instructed.  
So Spyro entered a cave so the group could spend the night that was coming, and the storms were getting stronger, so Spyro and Pyrus took turns lighting a fire so they could keep warm. When the morning came, they all looked out of their cave to see that it was still snowing out, and worse was that there was hardly any prey running about, so food wasn't an easy task.  
"There has got to be a way to find them, there must be some sort of spell." Darkus said worriedly.  
"A spell, a spell, hmm." Spyro spoke to himself, trying to recall any spells that could help them.  
_There is one,_ a voice spoke inside Spyro's mind, _It goes like this, __  
__magic within, show me the way,__  
__help me find what I seek,__  
__give me light upon the hidden,__  
__and show me the way to the things unseen.__  
__Recite those words and you will have a way to search for your friends._  
Spyro did just that, and a purple light appeared over the dragon's heads. The light flew out of the cave and Spyro and his friends followed it, it lead them from cave to cave eventually ending at the tenth cave they passed, and they entered to find two dragons, barely breathing. In the darkness, Spyro couldn't see since there was no light in there, but Cynder and Darkus could. They were able to identify that the two were Terrin and Shard.  
"Come on lets get them out of here." Ventus said and then a teleportation spell was casted so that they arrived back at the village.  
After the elders took the two unconscious dragons, Spyro then told his friends that the only place remaining was Red's old lab.


	17. episode 17

yeah these last 5-6 episodes that you have probably just read are partially meant to introduce Spyro's elemental clones, I plan to have the 7 of them star in their own fanfic.

episode 17- electrical malfunctions

"So all we need to do is get Haos, well this should be easy since you have been there before." Terrin said.  
"Uh well you see, I haven't recalled what that place looks like yet. I may be getting back my memories, but I don't have all of them yet." Spyro told his friends.  
"So this means we have to take the long way huh? Well this should be fun." Shard said as he used his tail to make a circle, feeling board.  
"Well, then lets get a move on, Haos cant wait forever." Cynder told the boys and unfolded her wings, preparing to fly.  
Now the group of eight dragons took wing and headed for the remanents of Red's laboratory. The trip took only a day thanks to Cynder and Ventus using their wind element to help them fly faster. Once they arrived at an entrance, Spyro looked around for something that would open the doors, but felt stupid as he recalled being able to use his electrical element to short sercut the power. Then the hero's entered the lab, but kept an eye out for any robotic gnorcs, after hearing that there still could be some walking around. They dodged lasers and other sorts of machinery as they trekked through the building, but could not find Haos anywhere.  
"Hey Spyro, cant you just use that navigation spell to find him, its much easier than roaming around here." Aquos asked, making a point.  
"Yeah, sorry, I just have a headache for some reason, maybe from the cold mountains." Spyro said and recited the incantation that created the light from before.  
And at the same time was thinking about the headache he had gotten since arriving, it was making him lose focus and it got worse as the dragons followed the mystical light. The light led them to where Red's arena was, and in the center was a glass case holding Haos unconscious. That's not all they found though, Spyro and Cynder eyed the dark gems that were laid out in a ring on the roof of the arena. Then something clicked in Cynder's mind, it was a trap. All of a sudden a dark purple light filled the room and the Sorcerer appeared.  
"Well, keff, you have finally arrived, prepare for your end." the Sorcerer said with his signature "keff" sound.  
"Blah, blah, blah, do you really think you can beat all eight of us?" Spyro asked with confidence, but not feeling so because of his headache.  
"Of, keff, course I can. I have allies, not to mention the dark gems all around here, giving me power, and hurting yours." The Sorcerer said as robotic gnorcs marched into the room and raised their weapons, then the Sorcerer transformed into his full dragon form.  
"Oh shoot, this is bad." Darkus said as he prepared to fight.  
"Quickly, we have to break out Haos, but, hmm the Sorcerer is in the way." Terrin said as he came up with a plan. "Alright, I need all of you to keep the baddy busy, im going to break down the glass." He instructed.  
"Well its a better plan than mine, no thanks to the splitting headache." Spyro said as he tried to focus.  
"Sigh, your headache is probably being caused by those gems, he must be trying to stop you Spyro." Cynder said and launched a blast of fear energy, which momentarily stunned the Sorcerer, but not enough.  
"Arrg, you wont get to do that again." The Sorcerer roared as a storm of dark energy left his maw.  
The seven dragons kept their foe busy, while dodging the gnorcs, which were rather easy targets for blasts of fire, ice, the electricity of Spyro, and water. They did so long enough for Terrin to slip by the evil purple dragon and break the glass with an earth bullet. He recovered Haos and teleported away to the edge of the arena, while trying to wake up the electricity dragon.  
"So is this all you have?" Pyrus said cockily as he launched a fireball and toasted some robotic gnorcs.  
"Yeah, we expected more from a purple dragon." Shard taunted and incased some gnorcs in ice, and then proceeded to freeze the doors so no more could come in.  
At that time Haos woke up, "uhg, let me guess. Evil villain trying to take over the world and kill us all, right?" He didn't wait for an answer though, "Well time to go down, you big bully." Haos lept up to his paws and shot out streams of electricity, and short sercuted the remaining robot gnorcs. Now the Sorcerer faced nine angry dragons with a grudge.  
"Ha, come on, none of you are a match for me." The Sorcerer declared.  
"Well not unless we broke your gems, we aren't." Terrin said and aimed to shatter the dark gems on the roof.  
"Yeah, you underestimate your foes, not really a good choice." Shard said and unleashed a torrent of icecicles at their enemy.  
After a few minutes of dodging and blasting, all of the gems were destroyed, and Spyro's headache vanished.  
"Why don't we try that attack again, but this time with even more power." Spyro said and looked at Cynder. Then the nine hero's charged up their best attacks and fired at the Sorcerer, which he countered with his own dark energy, but eventually failed as the combined elemental energies overwhelmed him and shot him through the wall and outside. Smoke filled the room because of the explosion, and Spyro ran outside with his friends only to find that the Sorcerer was gone.  
"Well that's all we should see of him." Pyrus declared triumptantly.  
"I dunno, he's tougher than that. The Sorcerer probably teleported away, so we should keep a look out for the next time he shows up. Well lets get home, we really need a break from the battle." Spyro said as he opened a portal and stepped inside, heading to the village.


	18. episode 18

yeah cant think of much to tell you before this begins, anyone with any reviews at all?

episode 18 - earned powers

"I can do what!" Both Spyro and Malefor were surprised at what the guardians told them, that they could harness the more uncommon powers, like what Cynder could.  
"I'm sure that you two have learned how to use water breath, but I don't think you have used the powers of fear, shadow, poison, and wind, despite the facts that wind is not really uncommon, and that you, Spyro, have been in contact with shadow energy." Ignitus said to the two purple dragons.  
"Well, I guess this means that we will have nine elements at our disposal, right?" Malefor asked.  
"Well it has been studied and we have come to a conclusion that fear and poison aren't exactly elements, we have found scrolls that says the elements are as follows, wind, shadow, electricity, earth, water, fire, ice, and one more, light. And you actually have a tenth power, convexity, as you may recall Spyro." Volteer started ranting on.  
"Light huh? I've never heard of that as an element. I wonder what light dragons would be like." Spyro pondered, "So who would teach us about wind and the other powers."  
"Well, we were getting to that, and have come to the conclusion that Cynder is the only dragon, or dragoness as the term would be used, is the only one with all four powers. So we think she should teach you." Cyril told the young dragons.  
"Wait me!? I am not teacher quality, isn't it easier to just get four dragons of the different types to teach them." Cynder exclaimed.  
"Well no, we have not found any fear dragons anywhere, and the closest wind dragon settlement is a while away, so sorry but you will just have to try." Terrador said.  
"Well I guess this will be fun." Cynder sighed, and turned to the purple dragons, "Well I guess we should get started."  
Cynder, Spyro, and Malefor then made their way to the training arena to begin practicing their powers.  
As they settled in, Cynder spoke up, "Well I guess we should start with wind, since that should be the easiest to understand. Uh, well, hmm, why don't you see if you can blow out some wind to start off."  
"Wow, you aren't a great teacher after all huh?" Malefor chuckled. Then the two purple dragons tried to figure it out themselves eventually managed to breathe out a strong current of wind.  
"Well that was good, there are all kinds of things the wind can do, in fact advanced wind dragons have even been known to even be able to cut people with super sonic blasts of wind, but I just think you need to know how to start." Cynder said, feeling a bit of confidence, "Lets do fear now, there are three ways fear has been known to be used, with a siren scream, by launching blasts of fear energy, and by physical contact."  
It was a tricky power, that was true, but the purple dragons figured out how to launch a blast of fear energy, which caught Cynder in the stomach and due to its power, she backed away to a wall with terror in her eyes.  
"Cynder, are you ok?" Spyro asked feeling a bit concered.  
Cynder shook her body and blinked a few times, "I'll be fine, that was rather strong. Hmm lets do poison next."  
Spyro and Malefor found poison to be a bit easy, it was a bit similer to fire in a way, and practiced for a few minutes with its power against dummies.  
"Well last of all is shadow breath, I thought it should be last because of how you probably don't want to use it." Cynder said after a few seconds of thinking.  
"Well you are right about that, I just don't want to become corrupted from it." Spyro said sheepishly.  
"I don't think that would happen from just shadow breath, after all Olivia and my parents are just fine, so you should be too." Cynder said reassuringly.  
"Well lets do it." Malefor said. Both he and Spyro quickly mastered it since it was the most like fire and they didn't feel any negative after effects from using it. They then spent the rest of the day practicing their new powers.


	19. episode 19

episode 19 - one last mission

Spyro and Cynder were enjoying a nice peaceful day in the valley of Avalar, and making the most of every second.  
"Hey Spyro?" Cynder asked.  
"Yes, is something wrong Cynder?" Spyro said.  
"Oh no, I just want to know, how do you handle all of the things that happen to us? Its like you were hatched as a hero or something." Cynder asked, wondering why his life seemed to be Spyro's fate.  
"Well I don't know, I guess that you are right, that I was instantly hero material." Spyro answered.  
"Well, I think we should go head back now, the sun's setting so its going to get dark soon." Cynder said as she turned to the direction of Warfang.  
The flight didn't last long as they made their way through the gate of the city, and they made their way to the temple.  
As they walked in, Terrador appeared before them, "Where have you two been? We have a problem."  
"Uh we were in the valley, whats wrong?" Spyro said. Then Terrador escorted them to the guardians chamber.  
"Well we have gotten a call from the skylands, apparently they have need for your help. I think you two should head there immediately, it sounded rather dire." Terrador said as a portal opened up in the middle of the room, which the duo then entered.  
They arrived back at Eon's home near the core of light.  
"So we heard you needed us?" Cynder asked as they walked up to the wizard that was Eon.  
"Ah Spyro and Cynder, its so good to see you two again," Eon said as he turned around to the dragons, "Well yes, Kaos is at it once again, but this time he has tooken precuations and memorized everyone elses fighting style. No one has been able to do a single thing to him, Kaos has very well figured out how to beat everyone, but this is where I called you two in. The two of you have done more than anyone else has and there is no doubt that you can do things that Kaos has not ever known." Eon finished telling Spyro and Cynder the situation.  
"So you need us to go kick Kaos's butt since he is now able to stop everyone else and their attacks, but he doesn't know us very well so we can pull a few surprises on him." Spyro recapped.  
"Yes, that is it, now you should go hurry, I've heard that Kaos is planning to destroy the core again." Eon said and rushed off the duo.  
Cynder and Spyro made their way out of Eon's home and began searching for the evil prince. Cynder then noticed Camo come running up to her as Spyro continued to walk on ahead.  
"Hey Cynder, its nice to see you again." Camo said as his leafy tail kicked up some dust.  
"Yeah it has been a while, so how have you been?" she asked.  
"Well despite Kaos and his recent attacks, I've been fine." Camo said and took a deep breath, looking like there was something very meaningful that he wanted to say, "Cynder, I know how you and Spyro are mates and I hope that I don't get in the way of you two."  
"Uhh, what are you saying?" Cynder asked, completely unaware of the obvious look on Camo's snout.  
"Well, I love you just as much as Spyro probably does. Also I have been thinking, and I want to go travel to the dragon realms. Basicly I just hope that I don't get in the way of your relationship with Spyro."  
"Uh wow, I don't know what to say, but that I understand what your are saying. Well at least Ember doesn't know of how you love me, she'll try and take Spyro for herself if she knew. Anyway, why don't you come with us, we can use a teleportation spell since you don't have wings." Cynder said as the two made their way to a waiting Spyro.  
"Have a meaningful discussion did you? Come on lets take down Kaos once and for all." Spyro said as Cynder and Camo ran up to him.  
The trio then made their way over to where Kaos was last spotted, and easily found him in his moving throne.  
"Ah so the famous hero's finally came, prepar to say good bye to existence." Kaos said as if he already won.  
"Do you really think you can beat us, well it will be the last mistake you make." Cynder said as she took her battle positon.  
Camo launched out a blast of his solar energy and instantly, a shield appeared, protecting Kaos from the attack.  
Spyro decided to use his new shadow powers to slip underneath Kaos's throne, and created a tornado to get him off balance. After that, Cynder used her fear breath and create a supersonic siren scream, which stunned Kaos and Spyro then used his water breath to blast Kaos off balance even more. Then Cynder followed up by using her poison and make it become corrosive enough to damage the throne. The attack kept on coming and then Spyro and Cynder decided to finish him off with convexity, which made its mark and sent Kaos spiraling down to the sea, and was greeted by Zap and other water skylanders. As the trio made their way back to the main skyland, they were greeted by the other skylanders, whom praised them with their show of power.  
Then Camo said, "Well lets get going to your world." That was enough to get some of the other's attentions, and sparked words of protest.  
However, some of the skylanders weren't unhappy, Sonic Boom, Drobot, Sunburn, Whirlwind, and Flashwing came up to the trio of Spyro, Cynder, and Camo, each with their own reasons for coming to the dragon world. All of a sudden, a beam of dark energy made its way to the dragons, and it was on a collision course with Cynder. Camo instinctively ran up between her and the beam and stood on his hind legs, preparing to take the blow. But that didn't happen, because Camo started glowing with a green light and the skylander symbol of life appeared on his front left paw, then he held up his paw and stopped the beam in its tracks. All of this happened in a matter of seconds, so no one had much time to react to the attack, but they diffenatly saw the feat of power that Camo just did.  
"By the ancestors, what just happened, Camo how did you do that?" Spyro asked as Camo went back to all fours and shook his body.  
"I don't know, I just felt like I wouldn't allow the beam to hit Cynder and I felt an immense surge of power so I used it to save her." He explained.  
After all of that happened, the group of nine made their way through a portal and arrived back in Warfang, however they noticed something changed about Camo. His tail became thick like the others, and most of all, he gained wings, which looked sort of feathery from the leaves on it. Camo's body now suited his new home.

(post story note- looks like things just became more complicated to the hero's; skylanders in their world, a mysterious connection with the symbol. Well enjoy, and please review.)


	20. episode 20

I cant think of anything to put (other than this) before starting this episode off. Umm, maybe reviews would help.

episode 20 - were-rising

It was night time, and Spyro was struggling, struggling with his fears to be exact. He was in a nightmare version of the time he and Cynder journeyed to Malefor's lair, but in this Cynder would not break free of Malefor's corruption and continued to attack him, over and over. Malefor was laughing as Cynder continued to place cut after cut on Spyro and thanks to how the nightmare was going, everyone Spyro ever knew appeared and started calling him weak, chanting it over and over until it became a mere noise. It was at this time that Spyro woke up, panting from his horrific dream. Spyro looked around to find that Cynder was still sleeping, and wondered how she could continue sleeping after all of the moving Spyro felt he did while asleep. Silently, he walked out onto a balcony that the moles made for the couple a while back, and admired the craftsmanship of it. Then he looked up into the night sky, seeing both moons shine in the night.

All of a sudden, Spyro noticed a dark figure run on some rooftops of some houses, "Hey who's there!" Spyro called out and flapped his wings, preparing to chase the unknown being.

Spyro tried to follow it, but it was as black as the night sky, so it lost him easily. Spyro landed in an alley, and tried to find where the figure could have gone. Out of the corner of Spyro's eye, he noticed a black draconic shape run by and he turned, preparing to fight it if it attacked. Out of nowhere, Spyro was tackled down and the creature bit down on his neck, [i]No way, this cant be the end, beaten by something that I cant even find[/i] Spyro thought to himself, but then the beast let go of him and vanished. Spyro struggled to his paws and prepared to either take chase of the creature or go home and tell Cynder. Spyro looked up at the moons and felt a something strange within him. He got dizzy and then he changed, his crest and horns disappeared, his snout grew longer, and black fur covered his body, and at that time Spyro felt his mind slip into a strange state. Spyro howled an undraconic howl and flapped his wings, but he didn't head back home to Cynder, instinctively he flew to a building at a corner of the city which no one really went near due to talk of mysterious things happening there. But Spyro made his way into the building as if he knew it by heart.

Meanwhile, Cynder woke up after hearing a loud howl come from nearby, "Spyro, what was that?" She asked but didn't even see him in the room, she looked around franticly, fearing that the howl had something to do with him. Cynder made her way out of the room and into a hallway, calling out Spyro's name.

"Uhg, What's going on?" Sparx asked as he came out of his room, and then the guardians followed.

"Cynder what are you doing up at this time of night, and why are you calling out "Spyro"?" Ignitus asked the young dragoness.

"Spyro, I cant find him, and before that I heard a howl." She explained.

"A howl?" Cyril repeated, "What could cause a howl, there aren't any creatures nearby that howl."

"That's just it, I don't know either and that's why I was going to ask Spyro." Cynder said wondering what could have happened.

Back with Spyro, he made his way through the pitch-black rooms of the building, and stopped at a vertical hole the size of an adult dragon in a back room. Spyro dived down into it, and flew down into a vast cavern underneath the city. It was easily as big as Warfang, but as Spyro looked around he only found dragons that looked as he did now, and then he looked up at the top of the cavern, seeing a gray mini-moon like shape. At this time, another dragon walked up to him and greeted him, "Hello Spyro, its good to see you made your way here, to the were-dragon city. My name is Wolvis, and I hope you will have a great time with us."

Even in Spyro's muddled mind, he didn't recall anything about these were-dragons, "What are were-dragons if I may ask?"

"Ah a good question for someone who has not heard of us, our past began a long time ago when a dark dragon wished to gain powers to seek revenge on people, so he was gifted and transformed into the first ever were-dragon. We were-dragons are similar to a creature on a far away planet, one of our abilities is the bite people and inject a sort of venom into them, one that mutates the body and changes them too into a were-dragon. Now, why don't you go look around the city, you may want to memorize the layout in case something happens. Wolvis told Spyro and walked off.

At that time, the Spaceael was greeted by his friends, Plasma the orange-glowing dragon, and Techna, the yellow-glowing dragon.

"Its bad isn't it?" Techna said to his two friends.

"Yes, If we can't free Spyro soon, he'll be stuck as a were-dragon for as long as he is alive. If only we were at our full strength, we could save him ourself." Plasma told the two others.

"Yes, well it's good that we have our own ally, Leeter, your time has come." Spaceael said as a white dragon walked up to the three of them.

Meanwhile, Cynder, Sparx and the guardians, were talking to Medona, whom was their only way of knowing what was going on.

"Wait are you saying that Spyro has been transformed into a primal draconic creature and unless we can get him out of a strange cave, he'll be permanently stuck for the rest of time." Volteer asked the purple dragoness.

"Yes, i'm afraid that we may not be able to save him though, there is no way we can enter the underground city without eventually be found. Were-dragons have a high sensory abilities, so they could detect us easily." Medona said sadly to her friends.

"I wont accept that, there is no way I will let that happen, even if I have to go there myself." Cynder said angerly, clenching her paw into the ground, and preparing to fly to her lover's rescue.

"Cynder, think rationaly for a second, what will Spyro gain by you rushing recklessly into that place." Terrador said, but to no avail as Cynder lifted herself into the air.

"Oh, well then, let's all go with her then." Sparx said as he flapped his wings.

Back in the were-dragon city, Spyro was walking around familiarizing himself with the place, when he saw an earth dragon with a grayish-purple underbelly on a stone table. Something clicked in his mind as he saw how beaten the dragon was.

"Hey are you okay?" Spyro asked the other dragon.

The earth dragon opened his eyes weakly and grunted out, "Why would one of you beasts care how I am? You should have just killed me while I was asleep."

"Well, I guess im not like everyone else, whats your name by the way?" Spyro asked.

"My name, well its Mistain. You know what, you look familiar, so whats your name?"

"I am Spyro." he said simply.

"Wait, you're the Spyro," Mistain gasped, and then sighed, "Well given that you are a were-dragon now, you can't help me get out of here."

At this time, Cynder and the others made their way into the building, but out of nowhere, a bright flash appeared and a dragon came out of it, and then flew down into a hole. Of which everyone else followed.

Spyro himself, dispite the instinct that were trying control him, helped Mistain onto his paws, and walked over to where the hole was, "By the way, why haven't the other were-dragons turned you into one." Spyro asked his new friend.

"Well I guess it's because I'm just different, I have felt a strange power in me but I never understood what it was." Mistain said.

At this time Spyro and Mistain became surrounded by were-dragon, of which looked angry. Among them was Wolvis. "What do you think you are doing with our prisoner?"

"Im helping him get out of here." Spyro said bravely. The other were-dragons lept at him, but were scattered as a blast of light came from above. Spyro looked up to see a white dragon with a golden belly, wings, horns, and crest flap above them.

"Who are you?" Spyro said and felt his mind clear up.

"I am Leeter, a light dragon, and ally to the universe, I've heard you needed help." Leeter said as a blast of light filled the cavern and the changes that happened to him vanished. "You may want to hurry up and get out of here, i'll hold them off as the two of you fly out of here." Leeter told Spyro and Mistain, as they flapped up to the hole.

Spyro collided into Cynder as she flew down into the cavern, "Spyro, you're okay! Come one lets get out of here, and well who's that." Cynder said as she noticed Leeter force back the were-dragons.

"A friend, and this is Mistain." Spyro said as they flew back up the cave and out of the building.

Leeter yelled a good bye to the hero, "We'll meet again, take care Spyro."


End file.
